With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices has increased considerably. Multiple electronic devices may be used to play audio at the same time. The devices may perform audio placement in order to output an audio sample at the exact correct time across multiple devices. When audio samples are played at exactly the correct time, the audio is synchronized and a user may hear the audio at the same time. Disclosed herein are technical solutions to improve audio placement.